


A certain slant of the light

by gingeringfigs



Series: Kingdom Hearts Drabbles [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeringfigs/pseuds/gingeringfigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayner experiences a strange summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A certain slant of the light

# A certain slant of the light

# 

In a certain slant of the light, he saw quicksilver flashes of something that might have existed but never did. High up in the clocktower, the golden rays of the perpetual dusk scattered over him and his friends, and a faint breeze ruffled his hair, sighing dreams in his ear. He and his trio were complete, but in quieter moments, he found himself looking for someone to fill the unexpected void. Then the void, as gaping as a deep chasm, sealed up as neatly as a zipper in the flickering twilight. Once he'd bought one stick of sea-salt ice-cream too many and he gave it away to a blonde kid with eyes that were the wrong shade of blue. It was close enough so he didn't feel so guilty in the end. The summer ended with a strange teenager and his two companions. Brown hair and blue eyes the hue of the sky and a friendly smile. _Close, close, close...but not **it**._ Inexplicably, he thought that he had found it whenever the light fell in a certain slant on Sora, turning his hair gold and his clothes shimmering. When Sora's tears came and he left on the train, there was an empty sensation that was as fleet as a shifting ray of light. Hayner forgot it all, the strangest summer he ever had, because it simply never _existed_.


End file.
